Sashi psychopatyczny duch
(Cześć jeśli to czytasz znalazłam to na trollpasta wiki (oczywiście przeniesione z creepypasta wiki ;-;) myśle że może ci się to spodobać :( ) Cztery wieki temu a może i pięć nikt tego niewie. Żyło sobie małżeństwo które nie mogło mieć dzieci wiec adoptowali niemowle i nazwali Sashi .była ślicznym bomaskiem jej skóra była jasna i gładka oczy zielone jak trawa na łónce oraz piekny uśmiech .Małżeństwo Sordetów polubiało eh trudno by było powiedzieć pokohali ponirważ w lochach swej rezydencji mieli sale tortór torturowali gośći któży po długich podrużach chcieli odpocząć. Słóżba miała rozkaz milczeńia po sie bali grożby jakom im mówili ( jeśli komu kolwiek to powiesz złamiemy nogi i rence a ciało włożymy do pieca na małym ogniu ) wiec słóżba milczała.mineło 10 lat Sasha miała dalej deliratnom i gładkom tważ oczy zielone jak trawa a włosy brozowe jak młody orzech .Wtedy pewnej nocy kiedy ksieżyc był w pełni Sashe obudziła pani Sordet i kazała dać jej renke mała Sasha nie wiedziała że matka prowadzi jom do sali tortór Sasha posłósznie złapała renke i poszła za swom przyrodniom matkom. kiedy shodzili po shodah Sasha spytała po co tam ją prowadzi pani Sordet powiedziała że tam czeka niespodzianka wtedy 10-cio latka uspokojiła się i szła dalej rozmyślaoc co to za niespodzianka może lalka albo miś a może nowe sóknie Nto było to że nie śmiał sie nikt myślrć.Otworzyły sie wielkie gigatyczne drzwi i ujrzała sale tortór wyglodała jak na sale tortór było łoże rozcogajoce i ciała innych ludzi noże sikery trucizny i inne żeczy państwo Sordetów pszywiozało małom córeczke do kamiennego stołu i tak zaczeły sie tortury pszez dwa lata po wbiciu noża w serce Sasha zmarła. Mineły dwa lata kiedy w dziwnych okolicznośćach wszyscy z rezydencji Sordetów znikali jeden po drugim znikali przes dwanaście lat w tyle ile Sasha żyła. mineło pieć może cztery wieki. kiedy do starej rezydencji Sordetów powstał sierociniec liczos sześć opiekunek i pond tysioc sierot w nich było rodzeństwo chłopak o imieniu Szczepan i dziewczyce o imieniu Sonia. pewnego bnia Sonia znalazła jakiś sziwny wypukły pukt na końcu korytaża niewiedziała że to najgorsze co mogła znaleść mieświadoma zaczeła zdzierać tapete i ujżała drzwi lecz nie mogła ich otworzyć . Wtedy pszebudziła ducha Sashy wtedy poczuła coś dziwnego i zrobiło nie zimno i usłyszała przerażajocy śmiech wystraszona pobiegła do Szczepana powiedzieć że coś słyszała ale on jej nie wierzył.W nocy duch wemknoł sie do jednych z pokoji spało tam 7/8 letnie dziecko zczeła spiewać ; czas na zabawe zabawe strasznom roskaże ci a ty mnie posłuchacz bedziecz cierpiał kszyczał a ja bede smiać sie wiec pobawimy sie ale wygranom mam ja la la czas na zabawe chć za mnom głuktaśie mój ; dziecko jak w trasie podożało za duchem a ockneło sie w sali tortór dóch torturował dziecko przez całom noc asz dziecko skonało.Rankiem opirkunka 1 poszła obszić dziecko a zamian sziecka zobacztła napis :CZAS NA ZABAWE ! : Opiekunka wibiea ze strachem to sir działo co noc co jedno sziecko znikało a w każdym pokoju widniał napis ze krwii : CZAS NA ZABAWE !: pewnego kazu Sasha weszła do pokoju oiekunki 1i zaśpiewała innom pieśń : choć tu do mnie kobieto czas na zabawe ze mnom odwiedisz piekło jak te dzieci twe wiec głubia kobieto choć ić i begnij a wygranom mam ja : opiekunka w trańsie szła za duchem i znikła a kiedy opirkunka 2 weszła do pokoju opiekunki 1 zobaczyła namis ten sam co u innych pokojach gdzie znikły dzieci. nastepnnych nocach znikły opiekunki 2,3 i 4 oraz 5 dzieci. mineło kilka lat a z 6opiekunek została 1 z ponad tysioca dzieci zostało pobad czysta potem nikały dzieci dalej asz na końcu został tylko Szczepan i Sonia pewnej nocy kiedy dzieci nie spały zobaczyły Sashe wyglodała tak : Rozdarta sukienka i zakrwiawona nożyczki i noże tkwiły w ciele ciało było niebiesko szare a oczy nie zielone tylko została tylko średnica żrenicy tważ była w szyciach nciognocych sie pszez pół tażt głowa pszyszyta rece i nogi a w renkach sikiera i nożyczki a włosy były zmierzwione i poplotane zaczeła sie smiać przerażajoco i powiedziała szeptem choć mnie uwolniliśćie bende was nekać asz do końca życia. Szczepan sie pszeraził zaruwno i Soia kiedy duch zaczoł sie zbliżać chłopak z siostbom wybiegli i biegli pszes 2 sni i 2 noce. Po kilkunastu latach SZczepan majoc dość nekajoc ducha popełnił samobujstwo tak samo Sonia. duch Sashy teras błoka sie i porywa ludzi i ich morduje a ciała nigdy nie som i były znajdywane. Kategoria:Inne (złe)